


Banter

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets, Blushing, F/M, Kissing, Ladynoir July Day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 40





	Banter

Chat Noir POV

Something has been up with Ladybug. Yesterday she flirted with me, again. 

ME! Chat Noir! She kept saying that her heart will remain true to mystery boy. Now though, she has been flirting with me for the past week. She laughed at one of my puns instead of rolling her eyes. She even responded with some of her own. 

I have been going crazy, and I don’t know if she is an akuma or not. Tonight, we are supposed to meet for patrol, and every part of my body is jittery. 

“Kid, what in the world are you worrying about now?” Plagg asked in his obnoxious voice. 

“Plagg, Ladybug has been flirting with me. For the entire week. She never has done this! The only time she flirted with me was when it was Mayura controlling an amok.” I remember the time of how I almost lost my miraculous. God, I was so embarrassed, especially when real Ladybug caught us. 

“Kid, just go with the flow. It’s not like you are ever going to get another break like this. Trust me. You aren’t that lucky.” Plagg swallowed the rest of his cheese and landed on my shoulder. 

“But Plagg! It’s Ladybug! Professional, cool and collected Ladybug! How am I supposed to act normal when she is not acting, well, normal?!” 

“I told you to stick with cheese, but nooooo! You wanted to love Ladybug. Well, this is the reason I told you to stick with cheese. Cheese doesn’t confuse you. Cheese is the most marvelous, delicious, most wonderful thing in existence. Cheese-” 

“I get it! Stick with cheese because it doesn’t deceive.” I grumbled as Plagg smirked at me. 

“Hey, kid?” 

I turned around with a playful glare, but it turned into confusion when I saw Plagg’s facial expression. 

“What?” I asked, curiously, and slightly cautious. 

“You’re late.” 

“Late?” I raised my eyebrow and checked the time of my clock. 

7:48 pm. 

‘What was I supposed to-’

It then clicked in my brain. 

“SHIT!” I exclaimed as I raced towards the window. 

“Plagg, Claws out!” I hear his snicker before being pulled into the ring. 

I was running towards our planned meet out, and I was panting when I finally reached the spot where Ladybug was sitting with her legs out. 

“Chaton, are you alright?” She asked with her wonderful concerned voice. 

“Fine,” I take a huge gulp of air. “M’lady, and you?” I bring my head up, and I am immediately speechless. 

“What’s the matter, Kitty? Bug got your tongue?” The way she said it made me wish the statement was true. 

‘Oh kwami,’ I drawled in my head. 

She was wearing a leather jacket and a beanie. With my colors. 

“Do you like it? My friend, Marinette, made it for me.” She twirled around and my mouth dropped. 

“M-marinette?” 

Sweet, innocent Marinette?

“Yea, she doesn’t know Ladybug wanted it, but as a client from her. I think I look spectacular, don’t you?” She blinked her wide eyes at me, and suddenly, I was parched. 

“What?” I lost the ability to talk. 

‘Mayday, mayday, Plagg. Please, help. Please.’

“Chaton, how do I look?” 

‘It’s not fair. How is she so adorable with her cute pouty lips?!’

“I-um. Great. Wow.” 

“Chaton, are you alright?” She walked closer and if she tilted her head up, she would be kissing me. 

‘Nope. This is enough.’

“What in the world happened to you?!” I exclaimed as I jumped back. 

Her face held shock and slight hurt as she asked me. 

“What do you mean?” 

“YOU! You don’t do this!” I waved my hand up and down trying to emphasize my point. 

“You have been flirting with me for the past week. You haven’t made a single eye roll at my puns. Now, you are wearing these amazing clothes that have my colors!” I finally ranted as I saw her face becoming red. 

“I-I thought it was obvious?” She questioned as she drew forward. 

“Huh?” I asked as she giggled in a way too cute manner. 

“Don’t you remember?” 

“What?”

“A week ago, you dared me, remember?” 

_ A week ago… _

_ “M’ lady, you look absolutely a-meow-zing,” I smirked as she rolled her eyes.  _

_ “Ugg, kitty, you need to work on your flirting.” She landed beside me and started to say the patrol routes. _

_ “There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you.”  _

_ “Chaaaat!” She groaned and looked at me pointedly.  _

_ “Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?”  _

_ “You know, I could flirt way better than you,” She huffed out in amusement.  _

_ That got me to stop and let a small laugh out.  _

_ “You? Flirt?!” I was starting to laugh louder as she looked at me with narrow eyes.  _

_ “What? You don’t think I can flirt?” She stomped her foot on the ground like a little child, and it amused me even more.  _

_ “M’lady, I’m sure any guy or girl would fall for you. But, I don’t think it’s going to be by you flirting. You just-” I continued to laugh as she stared at me pensively.  _

_ “Hey Chat, want to make a bet?” She asked in a sweet voice.  _

_ “Bet?” I managed to get out of my laughter.  _

_ “If I get you to blush for the entire week, then you don’t pun for the next week,” She offered as she smirked.  _

_ That got my attention.  _

_ “And if you fail, m’lady?” I smirked back.  _

_ “Then, I go on a date with you, and you get to choose anything you want for it. I won’t veto anything.”  _

_ “Really?” I raised my eyebrows up suspiciously.  _

_ “Yep!”  _

_ “Deal.” We both shook our hands and then went on our patrol routes.  _

‘Shit.’

“And here we are, blushing like madmen for the past week since we started.” She tapped my chest as I gulped heavily. 

“W-well, I guess you won, m’ lady.” 

“Oh, I know I did,” She teasingly got close again. 

“And, I think I’m going to add something to my little rewards,” Her eyes suddenly turned darker. 

That was the only warning I got. 

Her lips were soft, and the way she moved them on mine left me breathless. I was putty in her hands, and I could barely stand up. 

It was too soon when she separated. 

“Try to keep up,” She whispered and disappeared from my sight. 

It took me five minutes before my brain restarted. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” 

As always the cat will follow the bug. 


End file.
